1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to interfacing for independent computer systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to using a second independent computer system as an input or output interface for a first computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of portable electronics devices includes personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable wireless telephony devices, portable electronic writing tablets, portable electronic book devices, personal portable gaming systems, and a variety of other devices designed with portability in mind. Basically, a portable electronics device is a computer system designed with a specific purpose. Most portable electronics devices do not include all the hardware functions of a larger computer system, such as a desktop computer or laptop computer. In particular, larger computer systems typically include more memory and greater processing power than a portable electronic device. Therefore, many portable electronics devices are designed to connect to another computer system in some manner. For example, a portable electronics device may connect to another computer system to access data and software.
A typical portable electronics device is a personal digital assistant (PDA). PDA's often include a port for connecting with a larger computer system loaded with PDA specified software. A user may enter an address directly to the PDA or may enter the address at the larger computer system running the PDA specified software. The larger computer system, upon receiving a request to synchronize data with the PDA, compares the data on the PDA with the PDA data input to the larger computer system and transfers data to synchronize the data between the systems. Synchronization of the data on a PDA with the data on a larger computer system is an advantageous feature. There is a need, however, to provide further interfacing between a larger computer system and a PDA. For example, there is a need to utilize the input interfaces and input processing available on a PDA as inputs to a larger computer system. Further, while PDAs provide great functionality to the user independently, PDAs should enhance the functionality of a larger computer system. For example, there is a need for improved security in access to data on larger computer systems, where a PDA might be used as a key to access the data in the computer system.